


Nothing but a hoax

by orphan_account



Series: In love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, tobio is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Kageyama was soon old enough to understand that above all, it was nothing but an hoax, a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but a hoax

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent on my tulblr : A Kageyama deeply in love with Hinata.

In a way, he always heard around him that love was a wonderful thing. It brought people together and linked them for eternity, even when they didn’t see face to face anymore; love still lingered and warmed people. Love was something to welcome with open arms and hear, his parents said to him many times, over and over.  
But Kageyama was soon old enough to understand that above all, it was nothing but a hoax, a lie. That it only brought negative things, despite what everyone said. And soon enough, he detached himself from everyone else. At first, it was because he truly thought that love was a lie, but he realized soon that people didn’t love him, that they wouldn’t see anything in him worthwhile. Soon, he became afraid of love, rejecting it with closed arms and a too wide heart, bleeding.

« Love is nothing but an hoax » he kept repeating himself, trying not to give in to this jealousy, this misunderstanding that no one truly wanted him, truly saw him despite his efforts. He knew that his skills with his peers weren’t the best, but he also knew his skills in sports. 

But it was never enough after all, so Kageyama was alone, and love was an hoax, a distant dream that he only saw when his parents were here –though, it was still an hoax, because why would his parents fight because of him, because of his lack of friends and rejection after all ?-  
Before long, Kageyama Tobio didn’t believe in love anymore.

But anyway, love welcomed him and his scarred heart and closed arms and slowly opened its ways to him.  
But it wasn’t easy, because love his never kind, love has a price : understanding. And Kageyama didn’t understand a lot of people, so different from him, so much warmer and kinder because they understood and welcomed love.  
And maybe he needed to see someone that lived for two people to see that it was real, but that he wasn’t ready for feelings such things, that could incapacitate you and freeze you, but all the same melt your own soul and make you smile until your lips hurt.  
And Hinata Shoyou proved that loved was real, and Kageyama was thankful for this.

He couldn’t say that he fell in love with the other boy directly, for he was much annoyed by him, by his enthusiasm and cheerfulness and his indestructible will that could rival Kageyama’s. But it was warm, to see that someone at first, wanted his company, even only for volley ball. That finally, someone trusted him enough to rely on him, to believe he could make the better decisions.  
But that wasn’t true love yet, like his parents told him about, glancing at each other and grasping their hands while slowly smiling with a spark in their eyes that Kageyama didn’t understand.  
But it was there.  
It was in the way they challenged each other, how Hinata could bring the best, and the worst in him, always mesmerizing him in everything he did –even the stupidest thing that could bring a small laugh out of a part of him he thought was dead ; but also the way it felt to know that whatever he did was being accepted, acknowledged and bettered in ways he hadn’t thought possible-.  
It was also in the way he was being partnered with Hinata, that if the fact he should be offended to be counted as a ‘pack’ and not a single being but knowing that it was true, that he could be better with someone at his sides, that could complete him.

He also knew he fell in love with Hinata the way he kept glancing at the other boy, at any time of the day, wondering about him, wondering at how he could be seen, perceived. It was in the way he glanced at him in wonder and in awe at how he jumped, so high in oder to bring them closer to victory, despite everything. A boy that could only be seen in wonder and love, because he brought the best in people, and that was something to be valued.  
But what surprised him more, was the fact the loved the boy for something else. For the companionship he brought, inquiring about his well-being when no one else has done that despite his parents –and even then, that wans’t the same- that despite he could fight his own battles, Hinata was at his sides, defending him like he was the one being offended, being denied something.  
Love was a battle, not and hoax. Love was something violent, not sweet. Something hot, not warm that could bring the best or the worse out of people ; like the jealousy he felt when Hinata was interested a bit too much by someone else, eyes sparkling in his cheerful and naive way and Kageyama could do nothing but stare and gain his attention again, hoping the other boy would look at his way and still deem he worth everything.

Love was something that could make you smile in the middle of the night and make you miss sleep when everything you could think of was the other one ; not yourself and your misery. It was missing someone but also remembering him like he was alongside you. Something that made you thrive to be someone better, someone that could fight his own battle and be proud to do something.  
It was the way he felt at home when he could touch Hinata’s skin and lips, the warmth of another body pressing against his and making all his worries disappear until all he could think of was the other one. How his hands felt nice against his skin and face, how he could make someone else smile like the Sun despite everything. It was the way he belonged with someone so strange to himself but so similar so all he could wish for was to be closer to their heart and body.

Love was nothing but a hoax because it was so much more than what he has always heard. Love was something he wanted to feel even if he burned his wings trying to reach Hinata, to touch him until he became a part of him that would always be there, comforting in the worse moments but challenging in the best.

It was something to cry out to everyone, especially to the loved one and hope that it would last forever so he could wake and see the spark in Hinata’s eyes first thing in the morning and his smile until he fall asleep.  
Kageyama was in love for the first time of his life, and he wanted to be burried with the feelings of it, because he never felt that good until he met Hinata Shoyou.


End file.
